


Old Nickname

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, M/M, Old Married Couple, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Worry, but mainly me, everyone is homo, hes gay, this was supposed to be nothing but angst but romantica is too good for that, usagi feeling kinda ugly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Despite being together for years, Akihiko feels doubt in himself





	Old Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> i miss romantica so much oh my gOD

It’s been far too many years to count how long it’s been since that first kiss. It’s been years since that melancholic ride on the ferris wheel. It’s been way too long since those small, attempted ‘I love yous’. 

The room that once belonged to Misaki has turned into another storage. The area once filled with old manga, papers, a bed and table now’s filled with boxes that collect dust and cobwebs. Sometimes the occasional spider. 

Now both men occupied one bed in the master bedroom, Akihiko’s room. The amount of times that he had to ask Misaki to sleep with him regularly was uncountable. After the hundredth time, Misaki finally gave in and though they’d usually have sex, sleep was the only desire that night. After awhile, he gradually started coming into the room by himself until he practically lived there. That old room now was useless. Why keep it when there was no one to live in it? It was obsolete. 

Misaki’s once short, messy locks now have grown past his shoulders. He’d been working night and day, never taking breaks ever since he’d finally become an editor. Akihiko never noticed the reason why Misaki was so baby faced and smooth before was because he’d used to have so much time to shave. He’d always joke about him not having any hair anywhere but now the daily stress made him all fuzzy. 

Akihiko did adore his lovely long hair. It was so fun to comb, pet and tie up. He grew giddy each time he would see his lovely boyfriend in the kitchen, hair in a bun or ponytail, cooking breakfast. Surprisingly, he hadn’t grown at all since they first got together. Still so small, not that the author was complaining. 

The bedside they laid upon was warm. Akihiko had a meeting to get to but the early hours irritated him still. As he glanced at himself in the mirror, he grew slightly self conscious. 

The amount of trusted comfort had really taken a toll on his own appearance. He’d never been fit but now it was a bit obvious he grew multiple pounds. His hair was more difficult to take care of so he got a small buzz. Not that it drastically changed his looks but it did look a big stupid. He kept his bangs but the back and sides were a huge mistake, not that he could change it. 

Compared to his darling, who he’d love to call his husband (Weren’t they basically married old men?), he looked pretty drab. The once handsome, mysterious Usami Akihiko looked more boring than a wall. 

He usually wouldn’t care. Who cares about appearance? He was still rich, famous, an award winning author, and in a loving relationship...But the relationship was growing into an issue. 

What does Misaki think of him?

They’ve been together for a long while. Now saying “I love you” was a daily occurence. They’ve grown extremely fond of eachother. Why was Akihiko doubting himself so much? 

For one thing, he was getting uglier but that’s all Misaki’s fault. He fed him too often when he used to starve till he got out of work. Plus, now he didn’t have to force himself to do house work (Though he helps more often to give his lovely boyfriend a break). 

He was far too dependent. He used to be completely fine being alone but being by himself for too long drove him mad. What a pathetic thing...He never thought he’d want to spend every second with someone who just nagged and looked cute every so often. 

Misaki had completely stole his dignity. 

...Not that he was complaining. 

“Mm...Akihiko…?”. The sleepy voice grabbed his attention, making him turn back to see his lover still laying down. His hair was all over, spread out beautifully as it glistened from the lamp’s shine. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,'' he smiled. 

The tired man rose up, rubbing his eyes before slowly raising his head to look at his lover, who was still buttoning his shirt. He took a quick look at the clock beside him, then laid back down. 

“Yeesh, it’s only 5 in the morning...Where are you going so early?”. 

“I got a meeting. I’ve gotta discuss an interview that’s supposed to be broadcasted with the staff. I don’t really feel like going though…”, he yawned. “Don’t you have today off? Get some sleep”. 

“Mmm...Want me to go make you a quick meal though…?”. His half asleep voice was so cute. Akihiko had to suppress the urge to hug him. 

“No, I’ll grab something on the way there. Or after. Go to sleep”. He slipped his suit jacket on, not bothering to put on a tie this time. 

As he made his way towards the door to take his leave, he stopped himself from touching the doorknob. 

“Misaki”. 

He could hear him move from under the blankets. 

“Yeah?”. 

“Can you call me Usagi?”. 

The still silence felt like pure agony before he could hear a soft chuckle. 

“Go to work, Usagi-san...Pft, you’re such a weirdo...Go already”. 

And so he went. 

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone tell i didnt bother editing again


End file.
